


Bang bang

by Spettrocoli



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Crack, Crack and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spettrocoli/pseuds/Spettrocoli
Summary: I was five and he was sixWe rode on horses made of sticksHe wore black and I wore whiteHe would always win the fightBang bang, he shot me downBang bang, I hit the groundBang bang, that awful soundBang bang, my baby shot me downSeasons came and changed the timeAnd I grew up, I called him mineHe would always laugh and say"Remember when we used to play?"Bang bang, I shot you downBang bang, you hit the groundBang bang, that awful soundBang bang, I used to shoot you downMusic played and people sangJust for me the church bells rangNow he's gone I don't know whyUntil this days sometimes I cryHe didn't even say goodbyeHe didn't take the time to lieBang bang, he shot me downBang bang, I hit the groundBang bang, that awful soundBang bang, my baby shot me downBang bang (My baby shot me down) - Cher





	Bang bang

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first one-shot in a very long time, the first one in English, the first one on Tumblr, the first one about Billy Russo, the first Billy Russo x Reader, and also my first song-fic. I haven’t been writing for too much time so I’m quite out of exercise and I didn’t use to write in English, since it isn’t my first language. So this is probably horrible. The other day I was listening to a song and it inspired me as well as reading all those wonderful fan fictions about Billy here on Tumblr. The song is Bang bang (1966), written by Sonny Bono and sang by Cher. This song had such a great success that many covers of it were made. Among those there are many by Italians singers and bands who translated it in Italian. There are different Italian translations of the same song. My favourite is the one sang by Ornella Vanoni. So here it is. Since I love also the original lyrics, I decided to mix those two versions together in this fic.  
> This is about Billy and I wrote it thinking about this character but re-reading it I noticed it would suit Logan too.  
> I would love to know what do you think about it and please tell me if there is any mistake. I hope you’ll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_I was five and he was six_

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

 

_Avevamo cinque anni,_

_Correvamo sui cavalli_

_Io e lui contro agli indiani,_

_Eravamo due cowboy_

 

The park was full of children running and playing around that afternoon as well as any other afternoon after school. Their laughter echoing through the air. You were running around riding your horse made of stick in your plain white dress following Billy. He was wearing black and the cowboy hat your father gave him for his sixth birthday. He was riding against the Indians leading you. You two were the cowboys and you always won the fight against them thanks to Billy who was a great strategist and was always able to find all of them. That time wasn’t different.

An hour or so later almost everyone was leaving because they had homework to do. You had begged your mom to let you stay a little longer to play with Billy. She was never able to say no when he was involved. It seemed like she had take it like her personal mission to make him the happiest she could. So you stayed longer and played with Billy. There were no Indians to fight now so you fought each other. Billy’s forefinger and middle finger where pointed against you mimicking a gun when he pulled the trigger aiming right at your heart. You fell from your wooden horse and into the ground. All you could see were the foliages of the trees surrounding you but the only thing you could think about was Billy.

 

_Seasons came and changed the time_

_When I grew up, I called him mine_

_He would always laugh and say_

_"Remember when we used to play?"_

 

_Non si può fermare il tempo,_

_Non si può mutare il vento_

_Quindici anni aveva lui,_

_Ricordo quando mi baciò_

 

Nobody can stop the time. It runs fast and before you knew, you and Billy where in high schools remembering about the good old times playing in the park. You two had grown closer during the years, if it was even possible. You called him yours and laughing he would always ask you if you remembered when you two used to play. How could you forget? You couldn’t forget anything about Billy Russo or involving him. You could never forget his deep eyes, black as everything else on him starting with his hair and ending with his clothes. As he liked to say, even his soul was black, but you knew better.

You couldn’t even forget how he shot you that day in the park. The only thing you didn’t need to try to forget was the taste of his rosy lips because you had never had that.

Then, one night, the two of you were hanging out and he took you home. It wasn’t safe for a girl to go around at night all by herself he kept reminding you. You didn’t mind at all, it was just another excuse to spend more time with him, as if you needed one for it. You were in front of your house when it happened. You were going to kiss his cheek but he kissed you on the lips for what it seemed eternity and not even a second. Then he pulled back and left you on your porch with nothing more than a «goodnight». You watched him leaving until you couldn’t see him anymore. After that night you couldn’t forget the taste of his lips as well as the rest of him. It was like if he had shot you again.

 

_Now he's gone,_

_I don't know why_

_And 'till this day,_

_sometimes I cry_

_He didn't even say goodbye_

_He didn't take the time to lie_

 

_A vent'anni all'improvviso,_

_Senza dir perché né dove_

_Se ne è andato, lui mi ha ucciso_

_Come fosse un colpo al cuore_

 

You grew up together, you never left each other’s side, nobody was ever able to come between you, not his many foster families, nor anyone else. You always stayed together, no matter what. You never thought about it as a possibility. You never thought of it because you didn’t even know how it was to live without Billy Russo. He had always been there for you and you for him. Not even once you thought he could leave, not like that anyway, not without telling you, without explaining and telling you where to find him or that he would be back soon.

That day you went to the shop where he worked. The old lady who owned the place knew you, you went there every day when Billy had his break to spend time together. She greeted you nicely as always and you smiled. You didn’t see Billy behind the counter which was strange, but maybe he had gone to the toilet.

«Where is Billy?» you asked.

«He is gone» she said before adding surprised «he didn’t tell you?»

Your brain was still on the first sentence. It took you a while to answer her question. You slowly shook your head. You didn’t understand.

Fighting the tears that were about to wet your cheeks you asked «how... gone? He didn’t said where did he go?»

She shrugged. «He left his morning saying he wouldn’t come back. He didn’t say anything else, just to tell you he loves you» she said looking worriedly at you. You were now crying without even realizing it.

«Are you okay?» she asked carefully. You shook your head and turn on your heels. For a moment it seemed like you could see him leaving the shop that morning, but it was only a moment, then you run outside. You didn’t even know where your feet were taking you. You only realized when you arrived at the park, in that same spot where he shot you all those years ago. You laid down just as you did that time. You were crying. He had shot you again and he had left you there, bleeding and crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Spettrocoli  
> Twitter: Spettrocoli


End file.
